<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch me if you can by johnyuyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541958">Catch me if you can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyuyang/pseuds/johnyuyang'>johnyuyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception, Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyuyang/pseuds/johnyuyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赝品大师Eames和私家侦探Arthur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames/Arthur (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1  Eames</p><p>    Eames睡醒的时候，正坐在一架波音飞机上，距离到达密西西比州只剩五分钟的时间，起落架伴随着轰鸣声伸出机体，Eames的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他咽了咽口水，余光瞥了一眼坐在斜后方的把自己裹在西装三件套里的年轻男人，心理盘算着这是他们第几次见面。</p><p>    大概是他们认识的第53天。</p><p>    其实他们并不相熟，只不过Eames总是能和Arthur碰上，就好像有谁特意安排过一样，Eames总能在不同的地点见到那套熟悉的西装三件套，有时是在一间不知名画廊，有时是在美术馆，还有一些时候是在夜晚的酒吧。他们偶尔会说上一两句关于天气的寒暄话，或者坐在一起喝杯鸡尾酒，但更多的时候，他们只是目光交错，隔空无声的打个招呼。</p><p>    他们第一次相遇Eames还记得，那是在华盛顿一家颇为私人的地下酒吧，来来往往的酒客大都是老板的旧友，Eames当天早些时候出手了一件小彼得勃鲁盖尔的伪装品，和Yusuf各点了一杯威士忌稍做庆祝，酒杯被他拿在手里左右摇晃，发出了清脆的冰块撞击声，Yusuf在他耳边说了些什么，但是Eames什么都没听清，因为在昏黄的灯光下，Eames看到了在吧台另一侧坐着的Arthur。彼时年轻男人穿着考究的西装，脸颊上浮现着类似醉酒后的红晕，眼神却异常的清醒。射灯从他的头顶打下来，在眉骨和鼻梁下投出一片棕色的阴影，照亮了他没有完全扣上的衬衫下的锁骨。他的头发被发胶聚拢向后脑勺的方向，但还是有两撮碎发叛逆的翘了起来，仿佛在向Eames叫嚣道：快看啊，我并不是看上去的那么难以接近。</p><p>    然后就是Eames主动上前的自我介绍。</p><p>    一个小时之后，英国人和Arthur就抱在冷气过足的厕所隔间里疯狂的品尝对方的嘴唇，Eames从舌尖感觉到Arthur刚刚那杯酒里有白薄荷、柠檬汁和伏特加，也许是一杯长岛冰茶，他在脑子里残存的理智跟他说。</p><p>    那晚除了那个吻再没发生其他的事，Eames并不像他看上去那样是个精虫上脑的花花公子。他们结束了那个绵长而又激烈的吻后，对视了差不多二十秒钟，美国人轻轻推开了把他禁锢在墙壁和胸膛之间的Eames，留下一句轻飘飘的有缘再见，就这样消失了。</p><p> </p><p>    第二个吻发生在他们认识的第27天。</p><p>    Eames和Yusuf在佛罗里达州给雇主送去了两张丢勒的仿品，这里的天气比英国人想象的更加潮湿和闷热。交易完成的很顺利，他们两在吃过午饭之后便分道扬镳，Eames一个人去了坦帕美术馆，坐在长凳上看着大卫霍克尼画中的泳池发呆，打算就这样消磨掉一个悠闲的下午，直到遇到了Arthur。他背对着Eames，但那一身裹得严严实实的西装和一丝不苟的背头还是让Eames快速认出了他。这可是佛罗里达，Eames想，他是怎么穿着这一身令人窒息的衣服还能保持冷静的。</p><p>    黄昏的时候，他们两个人走在飘着咸湿气味的海滩，Eames用双臂将Arthur箍在一棵棕榈树上，似乎试图用一个潮湿的吻把这个瘦弱的美国人溺毙。直到对方用手撑着Eames的胸膛将他推开，Eames才终于舍得让自己的脸离Arthur那张雕塑一般的脸颊稍微远了一些。</p><p>    “Mr.Eames。”Arthur大口的喘着气，“我的承认，你的吻技超乎寻常。”</p><p>    “Love，我必须得坦白，这并不是我全部的能力。如果你给我机会，我可以让你明白什么才是真正的超乎寻常。”</p><p>    “令人浮想联翩，Eames。不过，我觉得我们可以把这些事情放到下次。”</p><p>    当晚他们在沙滩酒吧喝了几杯百利甜，午夜之前两人分道扬镳，Eames坐上开往酒店的出租车时看了一眼时间，怀疑Arthur也许只是自己幻想中的辛德瑞拉，那身昂贵的西装三件套不过是仙女教母的障眼法，以至于每次零点之前他都要悄悄地坐着南瓜马车赶回黑心继母那间破旧的小阁楼。</p><p> </p><p>    第三次接吻发生在今天。Eames在值机柜台拖着黑色行李箱正在办理托运手续，Arthur就像施展了移形换影一样突然出现在了队伍的末尾，Eames死死地盯着他，就好像他身上爬着一只巨大的蜘蛛似的。Arthur注意到了Eames的眼神，拘谨的微笑了一下。Eames思考了一下，掏出手机快速给Yusuf发了一条信息，两秒钟后已读的提示亮起，英国人退出去删除了聊天记录，朝Arthur那边走了过去。</p><p>    午夜时分Eames就在杰克逊的豪华酒店把Arthur压在了床上，英国人低头亲吻着他性感的喉结，仔细拆解着那套媲美盔甲的西装三件套，领带扣像是被施了魔法一般在Eames手中快速解开，他的手指拂过Arthur的脖颈，能感到血管正在剧烈的跳动。</p><p>    “这可真是有意思，Arthur。”Eames撑起手臂，居高临下的望着他，“我一度认为你是灰姑娘，要在零点之前消失。”</p><p>    “很奇妙的想法，Mr.Eames。”Arthur仰躺着，以往一丝不苟的头发现在被Eames揉成了一团鸟窝，西装马甲奇异的消失在房间的某个角落，衬衫一路解开到小腹的位置，脖子和胸前被Eames亲吻过的肌肤在灯光的照射下闪耀着可疑的光泽。</p><p>    “现在我明白了，你不是什么灰姑娘。”Eames低头亲上了Arthur的嘴唇，他的舌头划过年轻人的上颚，牙齿互相撞击着探索着更深的位置。与此同时，Eames用手掌扣住了Arthur那称得上纤细的手腕，把他的手臂带到了头顶，刚刚拆下来的领结缠绕搭过Arthur的手在床头铁架上快速的打了一个死结，然后才结束这个两人都不甚满足的吻。</p><p>    “Sweetheart，抱歉我们只能进行到这一步了。”Eames的手机在他的裤子口袋富有节奏的震动起来，，“我猜如果再有十分钟，你的朋友就要跟着你鞋底的通讯器打断我们的好事了。”</p><p>    Arthur的眼神从迷离到冷静大概只用了五秒钟，Eames不禁感慨他的演技足可以拿一座小金人。</p><p>    “你什么时候知道的？我自认为没什么破绽。”</p><p>    “你本身就是破绽，一个专业的私家侦探不该和目标亲密接触这么多次，希望以后你能学得更专业一点，darling。”Eames摩挲着Arthur的发梢，“看得出来你对我调查的很详细，甚至清楚的知道我喜欢什么类型。”</p><p>    “很高兴你对我部分工作的肯定，Eames。”</p><p>    Eames站起来，抚摸了一下Arthur西装外裤下露出的脚踝，那个地方看上去该死的色情。“必须说再见了，Arthur，如果能再见的话，我一定会再吻你一次。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 Arthur</p><p>如果时间倒回两个月之前，有人在Arthur面前说他是个缺乏专业性的私家侦探，不用Arthur自己说什么，所有认识他的业界同事和旧日雇主会首当其冲的跳出来反驳。因为自从Arthur大学毕业后跟着Cobb从事这个行业，他一直是私家侦探界的明星人物，人们提起他的时候会称之为“那个Arthur”，由他经手的调查事件，用时短效率高，向来都是万无一失。</p><p>直到遇上关于Eames的这桩委托。</p><p>他们的委托人Saito先生——那位经常出现在财经杂志封面的商业人士——带来了一幅马蒂斯的作品，声称他半年前花500万买到的画，最近检查出是一幅赝品。“钱的损失是小事。”Saito当时这样说，“我不能忍受的是遭到了欺骗，这关乎于诚信和自尊心，先生们。我希望你们能找到这幅赝品的制作人，不在乎这要花费多少时间，找到他，带他来见我。”</p><p>Arthur差不多用了三个星期就追查到了Eames——一位来自英国的技艺高超的赝品制作人。又花了两周的时间了解关于Eames的一切资料：他的父母、他的家乡、他上过的大学和过去几年出现过的地点，甚至是他的饮食偏好和交往过的成打的男朋友。也由此，Arthur敏锐的发现Eames的历届男友们的某些微妙特征：黑色头发，微卷，体型偏瘦。</p><p>一个显而易见的突破口。</p><p>“我可以充当诱饵，Cobb。”彼时从未遭受过事业滑铁卢的Arthur在他们的办公室信誓旦旦的说道，“等我拖住他足够多的时间，你就可以带着人轻轻松松的把他绑起来送到Saito面前。”</p><p>“这太危险了，Arthur。我们不清楚他到底是一个怎么样的人。”Cobb对Arthur的这个提议充满怀疑，他眯着双眼看着自己的下属，那表情使他的脸看起来像个被吹满气体的河豚，“我的意思是，万一他有着什么奇异的性癖好，做出了一些伤害了你的举动——”</p><p>“我应付的来，Cobb。Eames这段时间正好在美国，千载难逢的机会，我们必须要试一试。而且。”Arthur翻出线人提供的那张像素低的可怕的照片，上面的Eames穿着一套Arthur这辈子都不会让它们组合出现在衣柜里的棕绿色外套和粉色衬衫，“我相信我能搞定这位奇异审美先生。”</p><p>后来Arthur才意识到，产生了“搞定Eames是小事一桩”的这种想法，是他这辈子犯过最大的错误。</p><p>两天后，Arthur在华盛顿的一家地下酒吧追踪到了Eames的踪迹，他给Cobb打了个电话，等待音伴随着滋滋的电流声响个不停，他又尝试了两次，依然无人接听。短暂的思考后，Arthur决定独自采取行动，实际接触目标所了解的总能比资料上的多。</p><p>Eames来的这家酒吧颇为私人，Arthur辗转打了五个电话才从关系网中找到一位可以介绍自己进场的熟客。酒吧面积并不大，场地中央设立了一个圆形的吧台，在周围零星布置着几张卡座。昏黄的射灯排列成同心圆的形状从吧台上的天花板向外延伸出去。厕所在进门左手边的方向，只有一个大门可以进出酒吧，不存在后门。右前方有个表演用的小舞台，乐队主唱正捧着话筒，卖力地演唱爵士乐。</p><p>Arthur靠着墙边观察了一圈，Eames正和一个看起来像是印度裔的男人倚在吧台边的高凳上喝酒。放轻松，很简单的工作，你已经做过很多次了。他在心里嘀咕着，坐上了吧台的另一侧。</p><p>“一杯长岛冰茶。”</p><p>Arthur瞥了一眼Eames，英国人今天没穿照片上那件可怕的粉色衬衫，不过也好不到哪里去，挂在他身上那块可疑的咖喱色布料仍然能入选Arthur最想烧掉的十件衣服之一。</p><p>招呼酒保续了一杯鸡尾酒，Arthur解开了领带和衬衫顶端的纽扣，特意将自己的锁骨露了出来。他胡乱的抓了一把自己的头发，这样看上去更放松一些，没人会喜欢在酒吧里搭讪一位穿着一丝不苟的西装男。</p><p> </p><p>“有没有人说过你长得很好看？Darling。”</p><p>几分钟后Eames端着威士忌坐了过来。Arthur端详起他的脸，突然意识到以后再也不能相信任何低像素照片，现实中的Eames该死的好看。灰绿色的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，丰满的嘴唇上残留的威士忌在头顶灯光的作用下闪耀着光泽，看起来性感而诱人。</p><p>酒吧角落的舞台上乐队正在演唱Jimmy Barnes的《A Fool In Love》，那些歌词此时钻进Arthur的耳朵顺着血管重重的敲打在他的心脏上。</p><p> </p><p>“You're just a fool</p><p>（你就是个傻瓜）</p><p>you know you're in love</p><p>（你已经恋爱了）</p><p>You've got to face it to live in this world</p><p>（你只有接受才能继续生活）</p><p>You take the good along with the bad…………”</p><p>（无论好坏都要接受）</p><p> </p><p>Arthur有一瞬间感觉自己忘记了呼吸，他过去听别人讲过的一句老话：淹死的都是会游泳的。他曾经嗤笑过这句谚语是多么的令人感到荒谬。进行自己擅长的事情，是不会发生什么意外的，当时的Arthur非常确信。</p><p>但是现在，他开始相信这句话了，意外总有一天会来。</p><p>“这位先生，我必须要说，你的搭讪词真的很烂。”</p><p>乐队的歌声还在继续，Arthur别过头看向主唱，他站在舞台上双手抱着话筒，脸上一副全情投入的表情。</p><p> </p><p>You take the good along with the bad</p><p>（无论好坏都要接受）</p><p>Sometimes you’re happy</p><p>（时有开心）</p><p>Sometimes you’re sad</p><p>（时有困苦）</p><p>You know you love</p><p>（你已沦陷）</p><p>You can’t understand</p><p>（你不理解）</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这该死的歌什么时候才能唱完？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“叫我Eames，Love。”</p><p>“Arthur。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我应该马上离开这。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛很漂亮，sweetheart。”</p><p>“谢谢你的夸奖，Mr.Eames。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这不对。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arthur的头脑内不断的给自己发号施令，但是身体显然有自己的一套行事准则。当他和Eames在厕所隔间隔间接吻的时候，Arthur感觉自己的双脚像是踩在一片虚无的云端上，后背被Eames抚摸过的地方像是被点燃过似的，一股热流从那片野火燎原过的地方蔓延出去，流过了四肢百骸，填满了全身上下的每个毛孔。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>离开这。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arthur想推开压在身上的英国人，手臂却将抱得更紧一些。他贪婪的品尝着Eames唇间的味道，那里面包含着尼古丁的辛辣和威士忌的醇厚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>想想你的工作。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Arthur推开了Eames，英国人宽厚的胸膛在他的手掌下剧烈的起伏着，带着一股电流从他的指尖到达头顶。Arthur觉得有一双手狠狠地攥住了自己的心脏，让血液在心房和肺之间快速的游走，这几乎让他缺氧。他调动了身上残存的所有理智，才让自己的表情维持在了一个不那么狼狈的程度，Arthur抿着嘴唇，努力将胸膛里剩余的氧气全部挤压出来，轻飘飘说了一句“有缘再见”，之后落荒而逃。</p><p>在Arthur今晚之前的三十二年人生里，他从没有体会过如此失控的感觉。像是在一条高速公路上开车，却意外的发现刹车失灵，没有救援，没有缓冲带，只能一直往前行驶，不知道哪里是终点，何时会停下。</p><p>Arthur将今天这件事归为“意外”的范畴里，并巧妙的向Cobb搪塞了过去，谎称自己与Eames谈了谈后就离开了酒吧。但后来事情的走向越发失控，Arthur明知道不应该与他见面，却仍旧心存侥幸的一次又一次吸引英国人的目光，他享受Eames的眼神看着自己的感觉，就像在夏威夷海岸沐浴着温暖的日光，不知餍足。</p><p>直到他衣冠不整的被Eames绑在床上，而十分钟后闯进房间的Cobb黑着脸解开了绑住他的领带的时候，Arthur知道他必须要有个了结了。</p><p>他要抓住Eames，无论天涯海角。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.Eames</p>
<p>    “你到底有没有在听我说话？”</p>
<p>    “什么？”</p>
<p>    “蒙巴萨，我要回蒙巴萨，Eames，你接下来要去哪儿？老天，你能不能不要继续画你的小男友了，看看我吧，自从我们坐下来之后你就没有抬起过眼睛，不觉得这样对你的朋友有点过分了吗？”</p>
<p>    Eames抬头看了一眼这个从大学起就和一直他鬼混的老友，咂了咂舌，“显而易见，你并没有那么大的吸引力。”</p>
<p>    Yusuf用力的翻了一个白眼，恨不得把瞳孔翻到后脑勺的方向，来表示对这位重色轻友的英国人的鄙视。</p>
<p>    距离上次在密西西比州已经过去了五天，Eames和Yusuf在Arthur追到他的当晚便快速离开了美国，为了掩人耳目他们特意搭乘不同的航班并转了两次飞机，用了三天的时间才到达伦敦，并谨慎的过了一晚才出来碰头。碰头地点是Yusuf极力推荐的一家位于东格林威治公园附近的印度餐厅，虽然Eames不太喜欢那些过于热闹的印度音乐，但是味道还不错的咖喱却是在他的接受范畴之内。不过Eames还是小看了Yusuf的印度品味，这家餐厅光线昏暗，随处都摆落着佛龛和印度古画，空气中漂浮着一股咖喱和精油的混合气味，要不是街对面立着那家Clarks商店，Eames几乎都要以为自己穿越到了孟买。他们点了一份黄油咖喱烤鸡块和海得拉巴炖羊肉，在等餐的间隙，Eames想到了Arthur，想到他穿在身上的那套精致西装，说话时的声音，咬上去香甜的喉结，和离开之前抚摸过的纤细的脚踝。Eames突然就想把Arthur的脸记录下来，他抓起一块手掌大的纸质杯垫，回忆着Arthur的一切，他锋利的脸部轮廓，用发胶完美固定的背头，漂亮的褐色眼睛，总是紧紧抿着的薄嘴唇……Eames画的太投入了，以至于他忘记了端上来的餐点，没有听到Yusuf说的任何一句话，只是下意识的用含糊不清的鼻音回应着好友的问话。</p>
<p>    “我想我接下来还要在英国待一段时间，现在回蒙巴萨对我来说不是个明智之举，Arthur肯定会追过来的。”Eames把手里画好的Arthur肖像翻了个面，在背面写下几行字，“我可能会去约克郡或者德文郡，我在那些地方有长租的小屋，可以先住段时间避避风头。”</p>
<p>    “我还以为他不会追到英国来，他可真是坚持不懈，是不是？”</p>
<p>    “我猜是的，那小子看上去固执的不得了，我相信他一定对我那晚把他半裸绑在床上的事给气疯了。”Eames发出了一声怪笑，听上去他好像在憋着自己不笑似的，“事实上，我猜他可能已经踏入英国境内了，他每次找到我的速度都越来越快，要是他能时间穿越，我估计他都可以在我下一个要去的地方等着我了。”</p>
<p>    “不知道这是不是我的错觉，我怎么觉得你还挺期待那个美国人来找你的？”Yusuf吃了一口面前的炖羊肉，用一种看傻子的眼神看着Eames，“要不是我认识你这么多年，多少了解你这个人，我都快怀疑你爱上他了。”</p>
<p>    “他很有趣，Yusuf，跟我以前见过的人都不一样。你有查到关于他的更多资料吗？”</p>
<p>    “我不是专业的，Eames，只能调查到他的名字，Arthur，还有他的上司，一个叫Cobb的男人，听说Arthur大学毕业后就一直跟着他在做一些私家侦探的工作，只用了不到两年时间就成为了业界标杆似的人物。近几年他的身价很高，一般人是雇不起他的，你觉得会是谁派了他来追踪你？”</p>
<p>    “无论是谁，这个人都不打算要我的命，不然他直接派杀手来就好了。我猜应该是一些小小的生意纠纷。”</p>
<p>    Eames尝了一口桌子上的烤鸡块，味道不错。“等我一下。”他站了起来，对Yusuf点了点头，往前台的方向走去，站在那里的服务生是一个漂亮的印度女孩，看上去二十出头，Eames冲她扬起了一个灿烂的笑容，“你好，这位漂亮的女士，请问能帮我一个小忙吗？”</p>
<p>    “噢，当然没问题，先生。请问你需要什么帮助？”胸牌上写着Tabassum的服务生说起话来没什么浓重的印度口音，Eames猜测她应该从小就出生在英国。</p>
<p>    “能否请你帮我保管这张画。”Eames拿出那张画着Arthur的纸质杯垫，“这位先生这几天很大概率会来这家餐馆，如果他出现了，请你将这个转交给他。他很好认的，就像是一套行走的西装架子。”</p>
<p>    “当然没问题，先生，请交给我吧。”Tabassum小心的接过画，她盯着Eames漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，问道，“如果我帮你这个忙，你能给我你的电话号码吗？”</p>
<p>    “美丽的小姐，很荣幸能得到你的欣赏，可惜我这个人总是游荡在世界各地，不能接受你的爱意了。你看我朋友怎么样？”</p>
<p>    Eames坏笑着看了看Yusuf，Tabassum顺着他的目光看了过去，“他很可爱，可惜并不是我的类型。”</p>
<p>    吞咽着羊肉的Yusuf看见前台边盯着自己的两个人人，直觉告诉自己这个损友的眼神里不怀好意，他瞪着坐回椅子上的Eames，“你刚刚去干什么了？我有充分的理由相信你在取笑我。”</p>
<p>    “哦，Yusuf，看到你这么关注我我很欣慰，你是不是爱上我了？真抱歉我只能……”</p>
<p>    “闭嘴吧！Eames。”</p>
<p>    半个小时后Eames和Yusuf一前一后离开了印度餐厅，前台服务生颇为惋惜的看着Eames离开的背影，低头看了一眼放在桌面上的那张画，上面画了一个长相颇为好看的男人，她将画翻了个面，看到后面写着几行花体字。Tabassum眯着眼睛念了一遍那句话，恍然大悟。“怪不得他不愿意给我电话号码。”她喃喃道。</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    第二天Eames去了斯塔福德，打算在这里暂住几天再转去约克郡，他在那边有间海边小屋，是个暂避风头的好地方。Eames选了个位于利奇菲尔德的破旧、隐秘小旅店，这里几乎没有长住客人，出入的大多是妓女和嫖客，所以当Eames跟酒店前台表明他要住三晚的时候，那位挂着严重黑眼圈的小伙子显然觉得不可思议。</p>
<p>    悠闲的度过两天之后，Eames搞了一辆二手现代车，打算明天一早直接开往约克。他买了一些简单的食物和水，吃过晚饭便回旅馆准备休息。破旧的钥匙打开那扇因为锈迹而吱呀作响的门的时候，Eames察觉到了一丝不对劲。</p>
<p>    有血腥味。</p>
<p>    黑暗中有一只拳头冲他的脸打了过来，Eames迅速的向右边一跳，躲开了这一击，他攥住了那条手臂，给对方来了个背摔，对方倒在地上发出了一声闷哼，借着门缝洒进来的灯光，Eames看清了那个人的脸。</p>
<p>    是Arthur。</p>
<p>    他看起来脸色有点苍白，然后Eames意识到，Arthur在流血。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 Arthur</p><p>    Arthur躺在脏兮兮的地毯上，Eames那一记背摔让他刚刚砸在地面上的后背此刻隐隐作痛，左手掌心的伤口也在一跳一跳的疼痛着。他粗重的喘着气，瞪着此刻低头看着自己的始作俑者，暗自腹诽认识Eames以来好像整个世界都在跟他作对。</p><p>    “Arthur？你受伤了？”他听到头顶上的英国人发问，一双手架着他的腋下想要帮他站起来。Arthur挣脱了Eames的帮助，甩了甩头，想要将脑子里的眩晕感甩出去，但是没什么作用，又是一股头晕目眩的感觉袭来，他想在摔倒之前撑住墙让自己不那么难堪，却有一双手臂伸了过来，把他困在了一个拥抱里。</p><p>    “你没事吧？Arthur，发生了什么事？”</p><p>    “放开我，Eames，我只是需要坐一会儿。”Arthur知道自己没事，但是Eames身上那令自己魂牵梦萦的熟悉古龙水味道还是令他的身体微微战栗。他甩开了Eames的怀抱，后者打开了吊灯的开关，光亮瞬间挤满了狭小的客房，这令刚刚一直待在黑暗里的Arthur眯起了眼。</p><p>    “你他妈的就不能等会再开灯吗？”</p><p>    “抱歉我此刻没有顾及到你易燃易爆的小情绪，love。不过我必须看看你身上的伤。”</p><p>    Arthur瘫坐在角落的单人沙发上，眼睛因为不适应光亮紧闭着。他听见Eames向他走过来的脚步声，左手被抬起来，细心的拆掉了胡乱缠在上面的布条，指尖被Eames手指触摸过的地方泛起一阵酥麻。Arthur睁开眼看向英国人，他正单膝跪在自己面前，小心查看着左手掌心的伤口，眼神就像是在看一件破损的艺术品。</p><p>    <em>该死，别用那种眼神看着我的手。</em></p><p>    Arthur下意识的想拉回自己的左手，但是Eames用一种温柔而坚定的力道抓住了。“别乱动，Arthur，你的手掌都快要被捅烂了，我甚至能看见你的骨头。是谁弄伤的你？”</p><p>    “你这个蠢货不知道吗？”Arthur咬着后槽牙，带着类似一种谴责的表情看着Eames。</p><p>    “我？总不能是我雇人打伤你的。”Eames的目光从Arthur的左手移向他的脸，“我从来不伤害美人。”</p><p>    “这一点都不好笑。”</p><p>    “确实。”</p><p>    一阵令人尴尬的沉默，Eames从自己的包裹里找出了几个药瓶，给Arthur吞了两片止疼药，看着Eames拿了一罐瓶身没贴任何标签的可疑液体跪在自己面前，“Yusuf特制药水，用于旅途中各种外伤。”</p><p>    “我怎么觉得它看上去像是毒药。”</p><p>    “很有趣的笑话，darling。”</p><p>    “所以......看来你确实愚蠢的没有发现什么异常。”冰凉的药水浇在裂开的皮肉上，左手传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，Arthur咬着牙发出一声低沉的呻吟，“有其他人在找你，Eames，听口音像意大利人，我还没查到他们的身份，但估计追查不出来什么有用的东西，都是帮亡命之徒。”</p><p>    “他们？”</p><p>    “没错，两个人，带了枪，显然是来要你的命。虽然很棘手，但是幸运的都被我解决了。”</p><p>    “所以你受伤是因为我？”Eames像变魔术似的掏出了一卷绷带，轻柔地把他们缠绕在Arthur的左手上，“你不必为我做到这个地步的，Arthur。”</p><p>    <em>这话听上去丝毫没有感激之情。</em>Arthur愤怒的想。</p><p>    “我只是要完成我分内的工作，Mr.Eames，把一具尸体带给我的雇主可不算完成工作。”</p><p>    Eames包扎好Arthur的左手，将它放回到了Arthur的膝盖上，保持着跪恣没有动。Arthur木然的盯着英国人的头顶，没有意识到Eames此刻正在用右手摩挲自己左手的手指，沉默大概持续了五分钟，两个人就像时间静止了一样一动不动，直到Eames先开了口。</p><p>    “我们可以去北约克。”</p><p>    Arthur注意到他说的是“我们”。</p><p>    “我在那里有个安全屋，十天半个月很难追查到。”</p><p>    有那么几秒钟Arthur的脑子像是被冰凝固住了，然后一股暖流来袭，从大脑一直走向足尖，身体从冰冷变得滚烫。</p><p>    “我很乐意，Mr.Eames。”</p><p> </p><p>    他们十分钟后就退了房，Arthur钻进了那辆破车的副驾驶，英国人带着他一路向北，在天亮前到达了北约克郡。安全屋在一片孤零零的海滩边，方圆三公里只有石头和杂草，唯一的活物就是一群Arthur叫不出名字的飞鸟。</p><p>    这栋海边的房子不大，只有一间客厅，一个带卫生间的卧室和一个小厨房。因为常年没人居住，整栋房子都散发着一股潮湿而腐烂的霉味，Arthur把包裹放到了客厅的餐桌上，那上面有一层土，但是这个时候也没什么好介意的了。</p><p>    “我们可以好好地休息，这里很安全。”Eames打开卧室的门，一张不大的床在角落里，看着可怜极了。</p><p>    “不知道你有没有发现，这屋子里只有一张床。”</p><p>    “伤员睡床，我睡沙发。”</p><p>    Arthur坐到了床上，看着Eames从空荡荡的柜子里拿出了一条毯子，塞到了自己怀里。英国人叉着腰在卧室中间站了会儿，转身准备离开。</p><p>    “我们可以睡在一张床上，挤一挤就行。”</p><p>    Arthur不敢相信这是自己发出的声音，他萌生出了把自己舌头咬断的念头。</p><p>    Eames显然也有点诧异，他回过头，扬眉看着Arthur，颔了颔首。</p><p>    “当然，挤一挤就行。”</p><p>    Arthur躺进了里侧，面对着墙壁，听到小床里的弹簧因为Eames躺上来的缘故发出了咯吱声，他仍然保持着一个十分僵硬的姿势躺在那，连呼吸都变得谨慎了起来。像是过了一个世纪那么久，Arthur猜想Eames应该睡着了，他小心翼翼的转过了身。</p><p>    Eames在看着他。</p><p>    两个人在半明半暗中对视了半晌，Arthur伸出了受伤的左手，轻轻触碰着他的脸。</p><p>    然后Eames吻了上来。</p><p>    一开始他们用唇齿相互试探着，仿佛在探寻对方的底线，接着这个吻变得浓烈而悠长，Eames一只手臂搂着Arthur的腰，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，Arthur感受到英国人火热的胸膛和坚硬的勃起，他试图用没有受伤的右手去解Eames衬衫的扣子，可是斗争了半天衣服还好端端的挂在对方的身上，Eames在吻中发出了一声含糊不清的笑声，他一把抱起了Arthur的腰，让后者仰面躺在床上。Eames的双腿分开跪在Arthur腰部的两侧，暴力的扯开了穿在他们俩身上的衣裤，这些可怜的布料最终都被扔在了布满灰尘的地板上。</p><p>    Arthur的手顺着Eames胳膊上的纹身一路向上抚摸，将自己的胳膊挂在了他的脖子上，撑起身体去寻找Eames的嘴唇。Eames滚烫的下体摩擦着自己的大腿根部，粗糙的手掌划过自己身侧敏感的肌肤，Arthur拉起Eames的手，将他的手指放进自己嘴里吸吮着，然后吐出。</p><p>    “操我，Eames。”</p><p>    湿润过的手指探进了他的身体，扩充完毕后，Eames阴茎顶进了Arthur的身体，带起一阵阵战栗的快感。他的身体几乎被Eames折成两半，两条腿无助的搭在Eames的肩膀上，随着英国人的频率晃动着。Arthur从来没有体验这样极端的性爱，像是搭乘上一艘火箭，全身的感官都被过于剧烈的加速度达到了顶峰，血液在他的脑子里聚集着，像是要把他的脑子炸开一样。Arthur用手安慰着自己的阴茎，在粗重的喘息中，他们一起到达了高潮。两个人任由精液留在自己的身体上，互相拥抱着睡着了。</p><p>    <em>这真是太荒谬了。</em></p><p>    睡着前一秒的Arthur这么想到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 Eames</p><p>    Eames睁开眼，听到了从卫生间传出来的一阵流水声，摸了摸身边尚有余温床单，意识到是Arthur正在洗澡。他翻了个身，捡起了掉在地上的手机，看了一眼时间，下午一点，睡了差不多8个小时，大概是这半年以来时间最长的一次睡眠。而小腹上残留的精液痕迹提醒着自己，8个小时之前发生的，堪称三十五年以来体验最完美的一次性爱。</p><p>    Eames从床上坐起来，站在卫生间门口犹豫了一下，直接推门而入。他看到Arthur正举着左手站在花洒底下瞪着自己，皮肤因为热水的原因泛着红光。</p><p>    “我衷心希望你上学的时候老师教过如何敲门，Mr.Eames。“</p><p>    “我不喜欢那些繁琐的礼仪，Arthur。我只知道，你如果还想要你的左手，就不应该让它碰到水。”</p><p>    “我有在避开它。现在，请你出去，谢谢。”Arthur把最后两个词说的咬牙切齿，颇带着一种威胁的意味。</p><p>    但Eames自从有记忆起就从来不害怕任何恐吓，任何。他关上了门，往Arthur的方向走过去，“你光靠一只手是没办法洗澡的，darling，我可以帮你。现在，如果你不想因为滑倒而摔死在浴室里，最好能乖乖地配合我。”</p><p>    Arthur的表情看上去像是被说服了，但是肢体表现的仍然十分不自在。他站在原地，左手仍旧高举着，显得有点蠢。Eames关上水龙头，从架子上拿起了洗发液——鬼知道它们被遗弃在这有多久——挤在掌心搓出泡沫，将它们拍在了Arthur的头顶上。卷曲的发丝在手中划过，指尖轻轻按摩头皮，Eames小心翼翼的揉搓着，仿佛把这辈子的温柔都倾注到了这双手上。</p><p>    “你应该把眼睛闭上，love。没人会在洗头的时候瞪着一双漂亮的眼睛。”</p><p>    Arthur屈服的眯起了眼，Eames突然玩心大发，手指沾着泡沫把它们蹭到了Arthur的耳朵和双颊上，这让他看上去就像一只傻乎乎的小精灵。后者皱着眉，面色看上去一副要打人的架势，Eames马上住了手，浅尝辄止的快乐往往是最深刻的，他深知这一点。</p><p>    水龙头被打开，泡沫随着水流被冲刷干净，Arthur睁开了眼睛，在花洒下他湿漉漉的脸看着分外诱人，Eames情不自禁的吻了过去，将年轻的美国人挤压在自己的身体和墙壁之间。</p><p>    “我以为……我们应该……先洗澡……”亲吻中Arthur口中溢出一些零碎的单词。</p><p>    “我们确实在洗澡，darling。”</p><p>    水滴从他们的头顶往下流淌，滑过圆润的肩膀，结实的胸膛和平坦的小腹，顺着双腿最终汇聚在地上变成了一汪湖泊。Eames往后退了一步，关掉花洒，扬起一个略显俏皮的笑容，“接下来我们该洗身体了，小Arthur。”</p><p>    “把你那副欠揍的表情给我收起来，Eames。”</p><p>    Eames把笑声憋在喉咙里化做了一阵嗯哼声，他又拿起了那瓶洗发液——因为实在没有什么别的可以用了——涂抹在了Arthur的身上，手掌覆上去的时候他明显感觉到了后者的身体在发抖</p><p>    “我在伦敦的时候……”</p><p>    手掌带着黏糊糊的液体滑过起伏的喉结——。</p><p>    “曾给你留了个礼物……”</p><p>    接着摩挲到了胸膛——</p><p>    “不知道你有没有收到？”</p><p>    最终停在了平坦的小腹。</p><p>    此时的Arthur看上去已经有点站不稳了，年轻人把左手搭在Eames的肩膀上，面色潮红的盯着他，连说话的声音都变得虚弱了起来。</p><p>    “我不知道什么礼物，Mr.Eames。”</p><p>    “哦，真可惜，我很喜欢那个礼物来着，看来只能留给那位漂亮的印度女士当做纪念了。”</p><p>    Arthur没说话，他垂着眼盯着地面，看上去一幅逆来顺受的样子。Eames必须得承认，他真的很喜欢调戏这样的Arthur，屡试不爽。</p><p>    “我注意到你的兄弟挺起了他的小脑瓜，darling。”</p><p>    “彼此彼此，Eames。”</p><p>    Eames握住Arthur的勃起，不断的上下套弄着，他的脸贴着Arthur的脸，舌头舔舐着后者的颈窝，年轻人粗重的喘息声在这狭小的房间里响起，色情而潮湿。Eames加快了手掌的频率，牙齿对着那块已经被吸吮成淡红色的地方狠狠的咬了下去。几乎同一时刻，Arthur低吼着在他的手心里射了精。</p><p>    “你是个讨人厌的混蛋，Eames。”</p><p>    “我还能做到让你更讨厌的程度，love。”</p><p>    Eames把手心里的精液包裹在指尖上，轻松的滑进了Arthur的股间，温和的扩张那片区域。</p><p>    Arthur看上去完全脱力了，他双手此刻都搭在了Eames的肩膀上，后背紧紧地贴着墙壁上的瓷砖。Eames将手指退了出来，将Arthur整个人抱了起来，让他的腿环着自己的腰，把勃起埋了进去。</p><p>    Arthur整个身体都弓成了虾的形状，呼吸急促而破碎。Eames就这样抱着他没有动，两个人脖颈交互，静静感受着对方身体的温度。</p><p>    “叫我的名字，Arthur。”</p><p>    “Eames。”</p><p>    温热的鼻息喷薄在Eames的肩膀上，他缓慢地冲击着Arthur那致命的敏感处，然后逐渐加速，每一下都像是要烙刻进后者的身体似的，火热而深入。空气里漂浮着水汽、精液气味以及呻吟声，在Arthur一次又一次的呼喊他的名字后，Eames低吼着释放了出来。他松开了钳制Arthur双腿的手臂，让他靠着墙壁站着，乳白色的液体从后者的大腿根流淌下来，啪嗒一声滴在了地面上。</p><p>    “你他妈确实是个混蛋，Eames。”</p><p>    “你得承认你确实很享受这些，Arthur。”Eames抱着他，脑袋蹭着Arthur垂下来的卷发。</p><p>    “这只是——只是擦枪走火，Eames。我迟早，迟早会把你带回美国的。”Arthur结结巴巴的讲到。</p><p>    Eames突然觉得身体的温度降下去不少，他干巴巴的重复着Arthur的词，“擦枪走火，你的用词很地道。”</p><p>    也许他们确实只是擦枪走火罢了。</p><p> </p><p>    因为在浴室浪费了太多的时间，他们最后只能用凉水洗干净自己的身体。冰凉的水温不仅冲掉两人身上的性爱痕迹，也将之前暧昧的气氛冲的一干二净。十分庆幸的是Eames在来之前有采购过简单的食物，因为一次激烈的性爱显然十分消耗体力。Arthur煮了一锅意大利面，配上了速食肉酱，而Eames则坚持要泡一壶红茶，他们坐在客厅那张小餐桌上吃晚餐，看着老旧电视机里的唯一的动物星球频道，那里面正在播放一只猎豹抓捕落单的羚羊的画面，两只动物奔跑的速度不相上下，屏幕上游荡着一股剑拔弩张的气氛。</p><p>    <em>是不是在Arthur眼里我就跟这可怜的羚羊似的？他随时都能抓到我，只不过是看心情决定他怎么做而已。</em></p><p>    Eames咀嚼着嘴里的意大利面，眼睁睁地看着那头可怜的羚羊被猎豹咬断了喉咙。</p><p>    “这可真是残忍。”</p><p>    “弱肉强食罢了，Eames，你不会还像个中学生一样天真吧。”</p><p>    Eames盯着Arthur，他在吃饭的时候也喜欢抿着嘴唇细细的咀嚼，锋利的面部轮廓看不出什么表情，仿佛半个小时之前的浴室性爱从来没有发生过一样，那个在自己怀里虚弱呻吟的Arthur像是泡沫一样消失的无影无踪。</p><p>    晚饭后Eames洗了碗——本来Arthur要干这件事，但是显然他的左手并不能乖乖配合。帮Arthur换了一次药后Eames表示今晚自己要睡在客厅，年轻的美国人这次并没有反驳，这多少令他心里有点不舒服。</p><p>    接下来的几天他们都把时间消磨在了动物星球频道和在海滩散步，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。Arthur做饭，Eames洗碗，日子就像一滩死水一样平静没有波澜。</p><p>    终于在一天半夜里，在Arthur熟睡的时候，Eames离开了。他没有开那辆现代，把车钥匙留在了那块小小的餐桌上，头也不回的走出了这间房子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>6.Arthur</p>
<p>    美国</p>
<p>    洛杉矶</p>
<p>    Arthur从机场到达通道走出来的时候Cobb正在尽头等着他，气愤、疑惑、忧虑三种情绪都展现在他紧缩的眉头和充满疑问的眼神里。Arthur尽力不去看对方的眼睛，包含在那里面的质问意味太过明显，让他羞愧的想要全部躲开，连前进的脚步都变得沉重而缓慢。</p>
<p>    “电话不接，消息不回，干得漂亮啊。”当他终于走到尽头的时候，迎面而来的就是意料之中的欢迎台词，如果不是在公共场合，Cobb可能已经发火了，“我还以为你是跟谁私奔了呢。安娜·卡列尼娜，请问你有带回来你的沃伦斯基先生吗？”</p>
<p>    Arthur全身僵硬的站在Cobb面前，感觉四肢就像是灌满了五千磅的水泥一样沉重，他固执的低头盯着自己的皮鞋尖，希望能用目光把那里洞穿。</p>
<p>    “你不可能一直逃避和我说话，Arthur。你必须要跟我解释清楚，这半个月你就像人间蒸发了一样与我断绝联系，当我昨天终于收到你的信息，庆幸你还活在世上的时候，却得到你要辞职不干的消息。”</p>
<p>    Cobb说话的声音越来越大，一些步履匆匆的路人走过他们的时候偏过头，还有一些站在过道尽头同样在等人的接机人员，议论纷纷的在看着他们。</p>
<p>    Arthur用微不可察的角度摇了摇头，仍然没有看Cobb，“我们回去再说，我可以向你慢慢的解释。”</p>
<p>    Cobb带着Arthur去了地下停车场，他们钻进Cobb那辆SUV里，两个人其中一个沉默的开着车，另外一个仿佛被抽干了灵魂似的，瘫坐在座位上，歪着头看向窗外，那张无精打采的脸映在玻璃上，显得苍白而疲惫。</p>
<p>    半个小时后他们到了Cobb工作室所在大楼的楼下，Arthur坐在副驾驶的座椅上，扬着头看向9楼——那是他们工作室的位置。</p>
<p>    “你不该带我来这里，Cobb，我辞职了，以后这些工作和我再也没有半点瓜葛。”</p>
<p>    “你确实可以选择单方面辞职，而我也可以选择单方面不接受！在你不跟我解释清楚之前，休想蒙混过关！现在，如果你不想把场面搞得很难看，就乖乖跟我一起上楼，真的想离开，你必须说服我才行。”</p>
<p>    Arthur深呼吸了一下，乖乖打开车门，拖着行李和Cobb进了大楼。当他们进入工作室的时候，Arthur一眼看到了木质墙上有关Eames 的各种信息——那是两个月前他亲自收集并钉在那里的。当时的Arthur非常满意自己的工作效率，觉得世界上没有任何事能难倒他，还大言不惭的提出把自己当做诱饵的计划。可是意外就这么发生了，猝不及防，像是天上掉下一个自由落体的铅球，如果躲不掉，就只能被砸个头破血流。</p>
<p>    “我见到Eames了。”Arthur找了一把椅子坐了下里，“我并不是第一次见他了，Cobb，比在密西西比州我们计划抓他那次要早得多。”</p>
<p>    Cobb露出了一幅我在听，继续往下说的表情，但是Arthur一直没有看他。</p>
<p>    “早在华盛顿的时候，我就和他见了面，当时我以为一切尽在掌握。”Arthur不安的站了起来，走到冰箱前从里面拿了一瓶啤酒，“但是我错了，大错特错。我第一次见面的时候好像就……着迷了，大概可以这么形容吧。”</p>
<p>    现在Cobb的表情可不能再继续保持平静了，他死死地盯着Arthur的背影，好像那是一个陌生人。</p>
<p>    “后来，我一次又一次故意出现在他面前，我想认识他，我想让他记住我，我极其不专业和渎职的行为直接导致了我们在密西西比州的失败。”</p>
<p>    “再然后，我追去了英国。哈，伦敦。在那里我走过了Eames去过的一切地方，旅店、餐馆、小卖店……那些他可能踏足过的土地和触摸过的物品都让我兴奋。”</p>
<p>    “我曾一度以为这种兴奋感是因为工作需要——因为我就快要完成这个委托了——但是，直到我收到了Eames留给我的礼物，没错，那个该死的混蛋居然他妈的留了个礼物。”</p>
<p>    Arthur仰头把所有的啤酒都灌进了胃里，冰凉的液体刺激着腹腔，他一瞬间觉得自己要呕吐。</p>
<p>    “我想爱上他了，Cobb。我甚至还为了他解决掉两个意大利人。”</p>
<p>    Cobb已经有点听不明白了，他一度怀疑Arthur是因为没休息好在胡言乱语。</p>
<p>    “意大利人？这关意大利人什么事？”</p>
<p>    “已经不重要了，Cobb。该说的都说了，我缺乏职业操守，让自己，也让你的工作室蒙羞。我不再适合这份工作了。”</p>
<p>    Cobb沉默了，他抿着嘴，看上去似乎在脑子里快速搜索着什么打破沉默的话语。</p>
<p>    “也许……你们只是擦枪走火？”</p>
<p>    “我也这样自己欺骗过自己过。”</p>
<p>     在北约克的那个小屋里，那间充满霉味的卧室和破旧的浴室里，当他被Eames抱在怀里，他们疯狂的做爱的时候，他嘶哑着喊Eames的名字的时候，Arthur曾经不止一次自欺欺人，倔强的他不愿意承认自己的工作失败，把一切都归咎于该死的擦枪走火。</p>
<p>    直到Eames离开。</p>
<p>    那晚Arthur其实听到了英国人离开的声音，听着他轻手轻脚的收拾背包，大门被打开又合上，紧接而来就是一片该死的寂静，像是海啸一般淹没了Arthur，他躺在床上紧紧地攥着自己的左手，那块好不容易快要愈合的伤口又重新在纱布上浸出了血渍，轻微的疼痛感提醒着他，这不是做梦，Eames是真的走了。</p>
<p>    而他甚至没有勇气追出去。</p>
<p>    “好吧。”Cobb一脸认命了的表情，“但你应该明白，虽然你放弃了这个委托，我还是会把它完成的，对吧。”</p>
<p>    “当然。”Arthur回答道。</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    傍晚。</p>
<p>    Arthur回到了自己的公寓，他打开行李箱，将里面的东西一件一件拿出来，那张Eames留给他的画像被小心翼翼的包裹起来夹在了衣服堆里。他捏着那张纸的一角，生怕把画面弄脏了，仰面躺在床上看着自己的画像，又将它翻了个面，那后面写着几行花体英文，右下角是Eames张扬漂亮的签名。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <em>没有容颜不会凋零</em></p>
<p>
  
  <em>但你永远在我心里</em>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    Arthur到现在还记得那位漂亮的印度女士将画像交给自己时羡慕的表情。“你有一个十分性感的男朋友，先生。祝你们幸福。”他站在那里，心脏仿佛是被什么东西击中了，一时半会都没能说出一个字来。Arthur不确定Eames是什么意思，也不确定自己到底会怎么办，茫然是他当时最大的感受。</p>
<p>    Arthur将画像放到床头柜上，脱下了西装裤和衬衫，把他们随意的扔在了地上，打算暂时忘掉这些东西好好地休息一下。可是当他闭上眼睛，脑子里浮现的全部都是Eames的脸、Eames低沉的嗓音、Eames泡的红茶……还有Eames落在自己身上的吻。</p>
<p>    一个念头猛然出现，Arthur坐了起来，在黑暗中他的眼睛闪着光，看上去无比清明。</p>
<p>    他要去找Eames，无关工作，只为自己。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>